


you'll live forever tonight ((amamiibo angst))

by roomba-dot-exe (keebocore)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, M/M, ooh im edgy wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keebocore/pseuds/roomba-dot-exe
Summary: crossposted on wattpad.this also probably sucks
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0
Kudos: 9





	you'll live forever tonight ((amamiibo angst))

*Alone at the edge of a universe humming a tune*

keebo sat on the ledge of his balcony, his mind racing, yet somehow still at peace. maybe he has lost all of his sense of self? he wouldn't know anymore, hes been stuck for so long that he has forgotten most things. he started to hum something random to keep the atmosphere from becoming too melancholy, as without the little positive things he would have gone insane by now.

*With sparkling crystals souls aglow*

rantaro was walking the halls of the dorms, to clear his head. he saw keebo's door was wide open and decided to walk in, to check on the other. keebo's room was covered in luminescent objects, as it was something that comforted him very much. miu made a lot of them for him before she...died, so he holds them very close. another thing he holds very close are some crystals that he owns, he likes to think of them as everyone else living on through them. whenever rantaro sees anything bright, it reminds him of the other not just because he likes it, but because of keebo's spirit. keebo always tries to keep his head up high and persevere, and that's something rantaro truly admires. he knows that it isn't easy to stay happy and determined while in a horrible situation, even from previous experiences. the fact that keebo hasn't given up yet is what drives rantaro to keep trying too.

*A part of thee in the key of what we know to be every part without me*

of course, rantaro doesn't know everything about keebo. lately keebo has been keeping to himself a lot, and it has been worrying rantaro. rantaro slowly walks through the bunches of gleaming light, unnerved at the fact he can hear just the clicking of his shoes so loudly. he finds keebo, sitting on the ledge staring off. keebo hears rantaro's footsteps, and turns to face him.in a very quiet voice, a pair of soft and gentle lips that belong to a tear stained face begin to say ''its just us''rantaro is confused, what does he mean. "what..?"''its just us left."rantaro thinks for a minute, kaedes goneryomas gonekirumis gonetenkos goneangies gonekorekiyos gonekokichis gonekaitos gonemakis gonekaitos goneshuichis gonehimikos gone...tsumugi dissapeared one day...

*Knows only two can make it light*

''we can leave,, keebo.''  
.....''would they want us to?''.....rantaro thinks...keebo, they fought for us all to live, but they're gone... they wanted us all to survive, but were all that can survive at this point......''of course. they fought for us to live, at least us."keebo thinks for a moment. they can leave... its what everyone else would want.rantaro gets closer to the other, noses practically touching.keebo leans in, connecting the two. they share a passionate kiss, filled with all sorts of emotions. happiness, grief, sadness, confusion...all that matters in this moment is that they can leave, they have each other, they are alive, and the memory of the others will forever live on through the couple.''rantaro, i think i am ready...lets go."

Y̷̡̨͙̯͔̞͑̊̀͠ͅó̶̡̰̠͎̮͈͈͈̰̮̞̫͛͆̚͘u̴̳͉̻̦̱͙͔̮̭̙͙̫͎͉̩̾͑͒͒̃͠'̵̻̱̀̈́̅̆̋̂͗̋l̵̟̪̿̈́͗̔͐̃l̷̢̢͚̀́͑͘ ̸͍̗̈́̆̈́͆͑̄͛͝l̸̤̝̑̍̓̍̋̈͗͘i̵̹̘͎̱͆̍͂͂̀̄́̄̕͝v̴̺͎̤̬̦͇̻̰̺͙͇̾͠͠e̸̛̱̣̞̤̣̔̎̃͛̋͌̈́́͋͘̕͝ ̵̩͊̾̆f̶̲͕͕͉̥̙̍̈́̋ò̶̲̱̗̺̫̼͎̹͚͚̩̽̉̂̀̔̌̀͘͝͝ͅr̵̛̺̰̻͍̰̼̰̈̈͌̉́̓̋͒͌̀̈͝e̸̢̧̨̩͎͖͚͎̤̯͒̈́͑̈́̍̐͊̎͐̂̚͝v̷̧̹̪̻̯̯͍͔͍̍̋͐̀͌̑̈́͗̏͑̍ę̴̞͇̞̞̦̰̻̼̠̺̫̈́̀̽͆́̈̄̇́̓̑́́͘̕r̶͕̉̏̈́ ̸̼̳͎̺͓̺̼̲̹̯̺͛̔̕t̷̬̰̊̂̋̇̓̅̌͑͒̔͛̐̈ͅõ̵̬͎̃̑̍̇͗̾̌͑͘̕n̵̢̡̘͈̝̘̳̻͓̤̽̓̂i̸̡̲̰̠͓̲̫̪̻̓̈́̋̃̀̑͝͠g̶̢̩͙̻̣̼̯͔̰̭̭̀͊̎͋̔͝ȟ̸̡̢̟̻̘͍̘͕̙͛̋̊̅̑̍͘͝͝t̸̺̤͓̻̜̙̱̘͎̑̈́̿̊̓͋̑̊͋͒͛̕͝ͅ.̸̡̥̬͉́̊͂̀͋͛͘


End file.
